


The Wooing of Izaya Orihara

by aosaphir



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal, Bloodplay, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Oral, Rimming, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya lights upon some new information about Shizuo, but things get out of hand when he decides to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooing of Izaya Orihara

“Shiiizzuuu-chan~, can’t you run any faster?” Teased Izaya’s lilting voice as he goaded the animal on his heels further. He’d known exactly where to find Shizuo, and exactly how to pull him along as if all that frightening strength amounted to nothing more than a silly puppet on his string. Which some would say was the truth.

Izaya led them both into an alleyway with a sharp turn, two sets of feet skidding to a stop to face each other, one pair backing up while the other moved forward. They both knew who was the trapped rat, although however willing that rat happened to be, it changed nothing, Izaya mused while he eyed his predator. He started to giggle just a little as he breathed in how hot the air around them had become, exertion and bloodlust clouding them in their harshly exhaled breath.

Izaya couldn’t stop laughing, even as Shizuo’s arm suddenly found its rightful place barred across his throat and forcing him back until his shoulders and head roughly connected with the brick wall behind him. The arm was firm across his throat and even as the elbow dug uncomfortably into his skin it was anything but threatening given the circumstance.

Given the circumstance, it was hilarious, and Izaya’s laughter, which had started to dwindle, was revived. The informant’s hands found their way to Shizuo’s arm, his sleeve, and they lightly tugged at the fabric, almost teasingly, before encircling the appendage and uselessly attempting to force it closer. Shizuo rumbled a warning in his throat and dug in his forearm until there would surely be bruising, elbow drilling sharply into his shoulder.

Izaya smirked and lowered his head, effectively tucking his captor’s arm under his chin, a complete imprisonment of the limb. Shizuo did nothing other than watch in apprehension. Izaya tilted his head, allowing his cheek to rest on Shizuo’s arm as he looked up at the bodyguard through his lashes with a saccharine gleam to his eyes. It was highly appropriate to label the action as seductive despite its inherent creepiness.

One of Izaya’s hands adjusted to find Shizuo’s pulse, and Izaya laughed with delight when he realized the heartbeat was indicative of nerves. 

Shizuo’s arm finally tensed and his fist tightened, he let out a low growl as he pushed deeper into Izaya’s neck, “What the hell’s so funny, flea?”

Izaya took a deep breath and shut his eyes to focus more deeply on Shizuo’s pulse. The fingers on his other hand splayed out and he slowly scratched at the clothed arm with his nails. Izaya nuzzled Shizuo’s arm with his cheek and grinned when he felt the accelerating reaction of his pulse.

When he reopened his eyes and sought out Shizuo’s face he was thrilled to see the other man’s perturbed and flustered visage. Izaya lifted his head and stared into Shizuo’s eyes, “Why, you are, Shizu-chan.” Izaya stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was considering there wasn’t much worthwhile humor to find in the shady, dirty alley they were currently located at. “You and your love~!”

Shizuo’s only response was to frown and shove at Izaya’s throat warningly.

Izaya giggled inanely, “Shi~zu~chan~, you _love_ me~!”

Shizuo’s eyes widened as he sputtered out nonsensical things until he finally managed to spit out, “What are you _saying_?” completely flabbergasted by his captive’s non sequitur.

Izaya grinned, “You love me, Shizu-chan! You’re attracted to me and want nothing more than to take your cock and –”

“Izaya!” Shizuo loudly interrupted the informant and his face flushed deeply, muscles visibly coiling tightly along his whole body.

Said man gave Shizuo a coy look, “What’s wrong, Shizu-chan~? It’s perfectly natural to have these feelings. After all, you’re only human. Actually, you’re more of a mindless _beast_ , so these feelings, these instincts, make even _more_ sense!” Izaya laughed again then smiled mischievously, “Do you intend to take me right here and now, in broad daylight?”

Shizuo glared at the smaller man and, barely able to contain his embarrassment and anger, jabbed Izaya’s neck roughly, causing him to make a choked sound and his head to collide painfully with the bricks.

Izaya hid his wince with a sharp snicker, “Oh, Shizu- _chan_ , do you like it rough? Please be gentle, you’re too much for me~” He knew that his throat was bruised by the way each word struggled past his windpipe, muscles sliding uncomfortably together.

Yet Izaya didn’t lose that coy look and his hands snaked their way over to the front of Shizuo’s vest, where they uselessly tried to pull the bodyguard closer. Shizuo was standing far away from Izaya, even as he pinned him to the wall. There was a good foot of space between them and Izaya didn’t bother to try and quell the giggle that slipped out. He proceeded to reach out both of his feet so they could be between Shizuo’s, which caused the man’s arm to be pushed further against Izaya’s throat and successfully made his breathing more labored than it already was.

Shizuo averted his eyes, blush still present, “What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?” despite this, Shizuo did not free his prey or loosen his hold.

Izaya grinned confidently, “It’s not like you’ll do it, riiight?”

There was a brief silence. Eyes narrowed behind tinted shades.

They both knew Izaya was right and Shizuo scoffed.

Abruptly, Izaya lifted his feet from the ground and Shizuo instinctively pushed Izaya’s neck completely to the wall in order to keep him up. This didn’t last long, as Shizuo didn’t intend to, or rather, he couldn’t, murder Izaya, and so he finally released the informant from his grasp. Izaya slunk to the floor, but mere seconds after reaching it, in the blink of an eye, he was on his feet with a single arm wrapped around Shizuo’s neck and a leg pressed to the inside of his thigh. The temperature was only increasing.

“ _Izaya_ …” Shizuo growled out his name slowly, threateningly, “get the _fuck_ away from me.”

Izaya smirked, the fingers at Shizuo’s neck dancing briskly over the skin while Izaya’s other arm wrapped itself around Shizuo’s thigh and his fingers dug themselves in disconcertingly close to his groin. The thick corded muscles jumped and he smiled that cruel double edged smile that only inspired further disconcertion. 

Izaya brought his lips close to Shizuo’s ear, “But…Shizu-chan, this is what you want, isn’t it?” he subtly checked his enemy’s pulse, pleased to find it was even faster than before. Izaya’s lips spread slowly against Shizuo’s ear, “Yes, it is. You can’t fool me~” he teased as he danced his hand up to press against Shizuo’s growing erection.

Shizuo’s breath hitched and he shifted as he took a few tense steps back. Izaya followed after him, the leg between Shizuo’s hooked around and his thigh was now pressed to the evidence of Shizuo’s arousal. “Get _off_ me, flea.” Stunningly, Shizuo’s voice managed to remain firm and steady despite his position.

“Make me.” Izaya breathed into his ear. In the back of his mind, he wondered if maybe the outcome of this might be a bit different than he had planned, and if maybe he was going to push the wrong button, but it was smothered by his inherent glee at the whole situation. His blood was pumping, like nothing else could make it. This was just so much _fun._

As Shizuo appeared to start taking Izaya up on the offer by moving his hands to the informant’s arms, said man pulled away from Shizuo, licking the side of his face before skipping back a good few feet away from Ikebukuro’s strongest man.

Shizuo stared after him, hopelessly flustered.

Izaya laughed, but it was tinged with an unusual forlornness, “It’s wonderful you love me, Shizu-chan. It’s wonderful you love me, because you’re the only human I hate, yet you’re the only one who returns my love!” he laughed again, though it was really more of a manic cackle, "Of course, what you have in mind doesn’t quite align with my own desires!” He said eyeing Shizuo’s crotch critically.

“I don’t love you! What the hell are you talking about?” His muscles were twitching again, stomach and chest clenched with restrained savagery. Although, he cursed, his cock wasn’t deflating not one bit. Fuck. 

Izaya smiled slightly, oddly, “But you do, Shizu-chan. You love me. You have a crush on me. You like-like me.” He started to approach Shizuo, who took steps back until he was against the wall opposite of the one Izaya had been pressed against, and Shizuo blanched when he felt Izaya’s body almost touching his own. Izaya smirked up at him, “I’m not saying you chose to be attracted to me, or even that you want it. Just that you are. Humans don’t get to choose who they’re attracted to or what.” He chuckled soundlessly, moving one hand to the crook of Shizuo’s neck and the other to fiddle senselessly at his belt, “I’m curious, what is it about me that draws you in, my looks? I would think so, seeing as everyone hates the rest.” Shizuo’s gaze was drawn to the purple bruise that stained Izaya’s lily white throat like a necklace… or a choker.

Shizuo frowned, but Izaya interpreted his look quickly and spoke first, “What, don’t tell me you haven’t realized you’re far from being the only person who hates my guts. Everyone hates me, Shizu-chan. You’re just more vocal and _physical_ ,” he leered, “than everyone else about it."

Shizuo swallowed and took a deep breath, “…Last warning, get away from me.”

Izaya sighed and wrapped both his arms around Shizuo’s neck. He rubbed his body against Shizuo’s, causing it to stiffen and for Shizuo to claw at the brick wall behind him, desperately hoping it would open up and swallow him. Izaya frowned, “You’re taking this too seriously for it to be any fun.” Izaya placed his ear over Shizuo’s heart and listened to the beating for a few minutes. It started off speedy and nervous, but the longer his head rested there the steadier it became.

Izaya blinked before straightening up to look Shizuo in the eye. He couldn’t read his expression, but the remnants of a lingering blush should have been telling enough.

“Say, Shizu-chan, why are you so adamant about me getting away from you? You aren’t helpless and I’m not keeping you here against your will. Is it that if you were the one to force me away you’d be denying the part of you that finds me oh so fuckable?” Izaya grinned at Shizuo’s grimace, “What’s wrong, would you prefer I use a different phrasing? Perhaps you’d rather _make love_? How absurd. Erotic love and romantic love aren’t mutually exclusive, Shizu-chan.” He chided before connecting his hips to Shizuo’s.

Shizuo ground his teeth and gripped tightly at Izaya’s hips in order to force distance between them, “ _Shut up_ already. Stop putting words in my mouth.”

Izaya let out a longsuffering, melodramatic sigh, “I’m afraid I have no choice, Shizu-chan, since it appears arousal stunts your articulation more than that beastly brain of yours does.” Izaya winced as Shizuo’s fingers dug deeper in and he fidgeted slightly at the disturbance. “Oh, did I offend you? Well, it’s not like you’ll do anything about it. Right, Shizu-chan?”

There was split second widening of eyes behind those sunglasses before Izaya suddenly found themselves on the other side of the alley, their position much the same but he wasn’t focusing on that, he was focusing on the immense pain all throughout his back and the brick crumbling around his body where he’d been so forcibly slammed. He could imagine the imprint he must’ve made in the brick wall and nearly choked on his sudden laugh.

A hand gripping dark sunglasses shot out and landed centimeters from the informant’s face, shattering the plastic with an open palm and no doubt imbedding shards into his skin. Yet the slowly forming snarl bespoke none of it. “You really like to fucking talk, huh?” The question seemed rhetorical as Shizuo didn’t wait for a response and instead Izaya found himself minus one fur lined coat. He was left in a thin black tee as his skin slowly beaded with sweat, caused by either combined body heat or anticipating fear, he honestly couldn’t tell which. 

Shizuo cradled the jaw before him mock delicately, and exerted enough force to make the shards sticking out of his hand create fine cuts that traveled from ear to the soft flesh just underneath a chin. It looked like he’d grown talons and made one clean, deadly swipe. He leaned forward so his lips brushed the pink shell of an ear, “Did you come here prepared to take me on? Really?” In an imitation of what Izaya had previously done to him, he dragged his tongue along the wounds, gulping up blood and spreading his red sneer along salty skin. 

A nearly silent “ _damn”_ was hissed between clenched teeth and a flushed mouth, and Izaya couldn’t even tremble he was held so tightly to the wall by the hard body before him. He could feel every shift of that protozoan’s muscle and limbs, yet he couldn’t even _spasm_ he was so immobile; held there by all the power of a train wreck.

His cock didn’t share the same sentiment, it seemed, as it defiantly swelled and reached for the hard muscled stomach pinning it. Izaya grimaced, thoroughly disgusted that a mere show of brute strength could make him hot. Or was he merely a masochist? He didn’t have time for self-pity or introspection though, as Shizuo seemed to find the scant millimeters between Izaya and the wall and quickly shoved him to eat up the space. “Hey _genius_ ” he spat, “did you _account_ for this in your sick, twisted plans? Did you expect to take my cock as easily as you prance about Ikebukuro? Did you expect to moan like a little _bitch!”_ Because dear god Izaya was keening, trying and failing to arch and twist into the beast’s sharp stabbing hips as he spoke the word bitch into his ear, only succeeding in degrading himself further. 

Shizuo knew he’d unwound the flea just a bit as he heard him shakily bite out “This is how you’re choosing to prove your undying love for me? With blood and fear? How _appropriate_ , Shizu-chan. I’d expect nothing less from a monster like you! What’s the _monster_ going to do next? Maybe take those claws and—” The rest of his barbs were cut off as that damaged hand clamped its palm of bloody plastic thorns onto his mouth, effectively ending his babbling and eliciting a pained squeal in its wake. 

“I don’t need to hear anything more from an _insect_ left struggling in a spider web. Now…” Shizuo leaned his torso back far enough to give a condescending appraisal, “I believe you were near begging for a demonstration from this monster. Allow me to service you.” Izaya could nearly see the ill intentions behind the closed lip grin he was given. It was sealed with his own blood.

Shizuo moved forward once again, one hand keeping Izaya quiet and the other coming to rest on his shoulder. A slow, measured _riiiiiip_ was heard as his shirt was torn down the middle as if Shizuo were merely wiping away grains of sand. “I could tear you apart as easily as this, Izaya-kun.” His eyes clenched shut as he begun to taste copper from the various cuts on his lips. Yes, he knew. What Izaya couldn’t figure out though, was why his heart was pounding to the beat of his pulsing groin, why his nipples were as hard as his dick. His mind raced, trying to combat his body and when that failed miserably, he tried to devise a makeshift plan to possibly make that damned monster’s pulse race faster than his own in any way he could. 

“D-drop that kun shit, Shizuo-chan. I know you’re just trying to demean me, and it isn’t working. Don’t think you can outsmar-“ speaking against the shards of broken plastic pressed against his mouth had been hard, but when he’d cut his tongue against a particularly large piece he couldn’t stop his lips from closing with a hiss. Shizuo only narrowed his eyes and pressed his hand further into Izaya’s bloody maw, not unlike the cocking of a gun. The tangy scent of blood filled Shizuo’s nostrils as he was leaning so close to his captive’s face, and he allowed his tongue to snake out and reach in between his fingers to make contact with Izaya’s hidden grimace. It was _his_ turn to freak the little shit out.

“No, Izaya- _kun,_ I won’t stop trying to degrade you. And don’t lie to me because I can smell it on you, you filthy louse. I can smell that it’s working, and I can smell that you _like it.”_ What little of Izaya’s face that was showing flushed all the way up to his ears and he started to struggle in earnest, trying to get away as blind fear and shame and he didn’t know what else started to fill and short circuit his brain, a pure fight or flight instinct kicking in to the reaction of how helplessly his body was deciding the outcome for him. This was spiraling out of his control, too quickly for him to try and stop it. He didn’t know how to react to his body, or how to contain it’s arousal, and because he just didn’t _know_ made him want to flee the scene, fast. Not knowing was akin to a death blow when dealing with Shizu-chan, who was already wildly unpredictable no matter how tediously Izaya tried to fit him into a box like he did for the rest of his humans. 

Yet as Izaya’s desperate attempts at escape failed one by one, as his wriggling achieved only an inch of give between the press of their bodies and as his heart stammered from his stress, he knew that his plan had shattered. He thought he could connive Shizuo just long enough for him to run out of the alley after he’d thoroughly harassed him, to go home and giggle about the encounter just like he always did. But now he was closer to this monster than he’d ever been before, ever thought he wanted to be, and he could admit that he was slightly terrified ¬–and inexplicably hot- at the prospect of being _subjugated_ by this man, this animal. Izaya always knew that he was in charge of his own fate. But now it was left to Shizuo to ultimately decide how things were going to happen; honestly, he’d never felt more alive. 

Shizuo watched, silent, as simultaneously a light seemed to go off and come back on within Izaya’s eyes. No longer were his pathetic struggles genuinely frantic, but rather as if the flea was now doing so just for the hell of it, or to get on his nerves. Izaya didn’t speak up but Shizuo could see that gleam in his eye, the one that showed when he would crane his thin neck to look behind at Shizuo as he was being chased in the street. His eyes narrowed as he realized Izaya was trying to manipulate him. The louse usually tried to hide it better. 

A deep growl reverberated throughout his chest as Shizuo slid the hand holding Izaya’s shoulder down to his bicep, squeezed, and with one harsh tug he swiftly pulled the arm from its socket with dull POP.

Izaya’s eyes widened but he clamped his mouth firmly shut, determined not to make a sound even as his cuts stretched and burned in complaint when his face twisted up in shock and pain. Shizuo was slightly impressed with Izaya and more so for himself for exercising enough control and not making an amputee victim out of the flea. 

_Well,_ Izaya thought woozily, _I guess the question of my being a masochist no longer needs answering._ His dick had hardened fit to burst through his fly, and he could already feel it spitting out little streams of precum. It was astounding how his body kept reacting to this man. He was glad for the pain though, as it dulled the power of his continued confusion to a quiet murmur in the back of his mind. 

Shizuo chuckled darkly as he felt his captive’s cock leap at him and press between his own legs like a hot, steel bar. “You sick fuck,” He spat out between a burgeoning smile. The blood still on his lips made it all the more sinister. 

Izaya gasped out little hiccupping snickers that made his arm sway sickeningly. “And what does that… hah, make you, Shizu-chan? You’re enjoying this just as much as, ah, I am. I can feel it pressing against me.” He tried to roll his hips, but that called for applying weight to this shoulders and the mere breeze had his disjointed limb tingling with pain, let alone actually trying to move it. Izaya could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his empty socket, and it sent blood rushing up to his head until he felt faint with it. He was actually surprised he was still conscious. _Fucking I’m the sick one, hah._

__Another chuckle rung out as Shizuo couldn’t deny it. He already knew he was a monster. He didn’t need Izaya telling him to know that, and plus he deserved it anyway; he was ok with being a monster if it meant pain or embarrassment for Izaya. He pressed his groin against Izaya’s and grinned sadistically as that caused the dangling arm to swing back into the brick wall behind it. His grin only curved when he heard an answering squeal, and he let his bloodied palm grasp lightly onto an unblemished neck. The sharp pieces of his sunglasses trailed like a caress, with just enough bite to make Izaya lean his head back.

“Would you like me to fix this for you, Izaya-kun?” He whispered while toying with a few limp fingers that were undoubtedly numb. Shizuo had leaned in close again to breathe into a flushed ear, the pressing of his hips evolving into an outright tease that made crimson eyes roll back and disappear behind slowly shutting lids. 

“I-I… what?” Izaya barely had the mind to curse himself, the combined feeling of faintness and wicked arousal that pumped through his veins with every shaking breath had his barriers falling down frighteningly fast. He had even come to a strange acceptance of his body’s reactions; he refused to waste energy on a battle he couldn’t win. But he’d be damned if he let this protozoan take hold of the upper hand any longer. Unfortunately, things were less than agreeable with this assertion at the moment. 

Shizuo got irritated and barked out, “Do you want me stick your arm back in or not!?” He’d lost the cool, suave dom vibe he’d been going for but figured it was worth it when Izaya’s eyes snapped back open at having been screamed at right next to his ear. 

“ _Yes_ , please and thank you—you insufferable—“ And just like that, with a measured, but no less harsh, push his arm was shoved back in place with enough force to send his jaw shut and teeth come together with a click. At the same time Shizuo had taken advantage of the tender moment of imbalance right after insertion and stepped back, leaving just enough room between them for Izaya to fall flat on his ass. He looked down on him while Izaya rotated his arm and got the feeling back. 

With his face turned toward the ground and effectively hidden from view, Izaya let out a breath that was nearly a pant. The burning pain of relocation had turned him just as much as the dislocation had. He didn’t need to look to know that there was a nice wet spot soaked through the front of his jeans. He was as wet as a bitch in heat and Shizuo knew it. In fact, he was surprised he wasn’t immediately pounced upon like the dominant male lion did to the submissive female in those nature documentaries, as Shizuo was as beastly and as single minded as them. Even more so, which made his looming, thoughtful stance even more disconcerting. 

Shizuo stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, deliberating on what to do next. Kick the flea while he was down (literally; in the stomach preferably) and walk away, or… continue. The weight of that word had his whole body responding; his coffee colored eyes nearly blacked out with his dilated pupils, his abdomen flexed and coiled, and his balls drew up tight into his loins. The reaction rippled along him and made him faintly shake with it. Continuing was definitely an option.

Izaya stayed on his knees a moment more, and then in the next instant he’d whipped out a knife and held it threateningly to the sizable tent in Shizuo’s pants. His tattered shirt hung from his torso, and he was glad that he kept a few knives in his jeans as his coat certainly wasn’t on hand. Damn Shizu-chan had flung it nearly out into the street. 

There was a standstill, and Izaya took a moment to consider his options. For one, if Shizuo was set on… _taking_ him (he thought back to his earlier jibe with a frown; _do you intend to take me right here and now, in broad daylight?_ Karma was such a cunt) then there was no way he was getting out of here even if he wanted to. And he was able to admit he was a little too far gone and more importantly a little too _curious_ to want to. His dripping dick, painfully seeking refuge from the prison of his jeans, could attest to that.

And so it was with a mischievous leer that Izaya made his way closer to Shizuo on his knees, blade still drawn and ready. He got close enough to hook a hand into the waistband of his pants and drag Shizuo closer, where he deftly flicked his blade and severed the leather belt holding up the pants and quickly took hold of the buckle and whipped it to the ground. Izaya looked up into Shizuo’s shocked face and licked his bottom lip, tasting the copper of his blood and flicking his tongue suggestively as he held dark brown eyes in his gaze. Shizuo looked stupefied as he caught sight of the shining metal buckle laying five feet away on the dirty alley pavement. 

Izaya was just about to start pulling apart his zipper –couldn’t the protozoan take a hint?- when he was suddenly hauled up and slammed into the wall, bricks crumbling around them yet again at the force and it left Izaya struggling to catch the breath that’d been knocked out of him. And then he was being _kissed,_ large hands holding his head in place and being faintly scraped by the one that was still wounded. But he couldn’t even feel that, not when a hot tongue had pried apart his cut and bloodied lips with a swipe that made them sting, and then that tongue was being forced into his mouth and the taste of Shizuo nearly had him moaning in delight. There was the lingering metal taste of Izaya’s own blood, mixed the heady scent of the skin at the crook of his neck that had him gasping and mewling like a thing possessed. By god, this man tasted good. 

Shizuo was tasting him with relish, making thick stripes across his gums and the roof of his mouth and each individual tooth, before he paused to gulp down their shared saliva that had accumulated and then start all over again. Izaya was left reeling, dizzy at his dwindling air supply and the resounding beat of desire filling his body like lead until he was heavy and sluggish and _wanting_ with it. He reached up with his own hands and tugged on blonde hair to helplessly pull that working mouth closer, and set in to learn the contours of Shizuo’s mouth with his own tongue. 

It was a frenzy from then on. Shizuo had torn away the remnants of Izaya’s destroyed shirt and forgot about it the instant it left his fingertips, as he then used the bared rib cage to smear his palm with the jagged edges of broken plastic against to once and for all dislodge them. He had better use for that hand, thank you very much. Izaya arched away from the sizzling pain while still appearing as a cat would when scratched behind the ear. The dual sensations of the bite and the pleasure was a sweet contradiction that he was fast becoming dependent upon. 

Shizuo made a home between Izaya’s spread thighs, lunging forward until there was virtually no room left between them, much like earlier when he’d had the flea pinned. He brought their hips together in an action rough enough to have them both howling, and then they were both scrabbling at each other’s pants, tearing at the fly until Shizuo ripped the zipper nearly clean off and had a button pinging across the alleyway. Izaya thrust his hips at the show of savagery and Shizuo only stared at him with an intensity that had an anticipating shiver race down his spine. 

There was that long riiiip again as Shizuo tore the jeans down the middle until they were left looking like two oversized sleeves. He kneeled to tug them off of Izaya’s legs, and when that was done he stayed there, sat on his haunches and outright _nuzzled_ the juncture of inner thigh and groin. He was close enough that the heavy weight of Izaya’s erection lay across his neck, and he shamelessly sniffed long and deep and nearly drooled all over boxer-briefs that were already soaking with precum. And damn if that didn’t just make Shizuo’s cock spit out some of its own. 

He tore the briefs off much like the pants, and then leaned back to take in the whole of Izaya. His starkly naked body was splayed out like a platter to Shizuo, one he was ready to feast upon. Blood mixed with sweat was sliding down his face to his neck, which drew his eye to nipples that were red and stiff like little cherries that he was tempted to bite right off, and a chest that was heaving under his hungry study. There was a droplet of sweat making its way down the light dusting of hair leading from his navel to his groin that he couldn’t help but lean forward and scoop up with his tongue. 

And that cock. Oh god, that cock. Shizuo was glad he was kneeling because that cock could have its own religion, could have him praying to it in a second flat. It was long, slightly thin, flushed a pretty primrose pink with a wide mushroom head with pronounced glans that was dark red and the shaft was bobbing with the full body trembling Izaya was showing. Pearly drops of precum spilled forth from the slit, dribbling along the thick vein on the underside before dripping back onto taut balls. Shizuo rumbled a longing sigh and decided then and there that he _really_ needed to get rid of his pants as soon as possible. 

His own were divested with much more care – he was gonna make damn sure that not another of his bartender outfits would be ruined because of Izaya – and tossed them along with his vest somewhere behind him. As he turned back to Izaya, a wolfish grin settled onto his face as he undid his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves until they settled around his elbows. Combined with the image of Shizuo’s proudly jutting cock and hanging balls just visible beneath his shirt tails, Izaya thought he combined the look of seduction with his menacing aura well. Izaya sighed his own sigh of longing as he observed those long muscled legs walking back to him, and spread his legs open just the slightest more without realizing it. 

When Shizuo was close enough he crouched down, gripped the backs of Izaya’s thighs and with a show of brute strength lifted him up until his thighs settled onto his shoulders around his neck with Izaya’s back leant against the brick wall above his head. This allowed Shizuo to be face to groin with the louse’s dick while still standing. He smirked up at Izaya’s wide eyes and opened his mouth to catch the stream of spunk that poured out. He was really turning this flea on, wasn’t he?

He had no idea. Izaya let out a tortured groan as his cock let out a dangerously strong pulse and he nearly thought he was going to come all over that freakishly strong protozoan’s face. And even that imagery in his head sent him hurtling closer the edge. _Don’t think about it… don’t think about your semen coating that oaf’s ridiculously handsome face, sliding down his neck and into his pressed white shirt… fuck!_ He shot out a hand to strangle his balls into submission while his other steadied him on the wall. The dizzying rush of his denied orgasm nearly had him toppling right over Shizuo’s head, but he managed to squeeze his inner thighs around a deceptively solid neck, and in the back of his mind he knew Shizuo wouldn’t let him fall… at least, not when he didn’t want him to. 

Izaya could feel the huff of breath of Shizuo’s snort against his skin, as a devious tongue flicked at the fingers gripping taut balls. Shizuo kept licking until Izaya moved his hand away to give him what he wanted. The man below grinned and opened up his jaw to suckle on the sack, feeling the thighs around him shake and shiver in response. Izaya bit his lip, hoping that the hurt would keep him from making any unnecessary sounds, but of course it didn’t. Nothing could have stopped him from moaning long and high when teeth scraped and dragged along his sack and the root of his shaft, when the flat of that tongue slid up the underside and swallowed down the precum that had dribbled there. Shizuo locked gazes with him and smacked his lips shamelessly and it made Izaya whimper helplessly. Everything about Shizuo was so _base_ and it turned him on to the point that he was sure he’d be coming in short order no matter how much it pissed him off. 

The flavor of Izaya was a teasing precursor on his tongue and it made Shizuo greedy. He stopped the games and without preamble stretched his mouth wide, sucking the cock down and bringing his lips back up with an obscene slurp that Izaya followed with his hips. Izaya clenched his eyes shut and scratched the brick wall with his nails until they chipped, slowly being driven insane by the bobbing of that wet, _hot_ mouth, the roll of that slick tongue and the tight press of red, red lips. He bucked and arched as much as his position allowed, crying out when blunt teeth caught on the ridge of his cockhead and he realized instantly he was seconds away from coming. His trembling thighs became solid and tense and he prayed he wouldn’t snap Shizuo’s neck before he could come. 

Shizuo pulled back abruptly and chuckled soundlessly as he heard a dismayed moan and watched the straining dick in his face jerk towards his swollen lips, just out of reach. “As delicious as your cock is, I want to eat your ass before you lose it. But I guess I’ll have to work fast, eh, Izaya-kun? I could barely get a taste and you were already begging to shoot.” The words were low and raspy and puffed out against the moist skin of the shiny head, and his swollen lips curved when a vaguely outraged, choked version of his name slipped out. He pressed and rubbed his hands into strong leg muscles while slowly sliding them into the insides of Izaya’s knees and hooking there, spreading his legs wide, so wide the tops of his thighs were pressed back against the brick wall and they no longer rested on Shizuo’s shoulders.

Izaya’s notch was exposed and he swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth heavily, the grip he had on Izaya’s knees tightening when that pink little pucker damn near _winked_ at him. He took a step closer so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck, and made one long, wet swipe along the cleft and reveled in the way Izaya’s breath hitched, feeling it travel throughout his body and down to where his tongue was. He opened his jaw wider and introduced teeth, grazing the soft skin of creamy white ass cheeks and murmuring in pleasure when that ass wiggled at him, trying to get more. He flicked the tip of his tongue along the ridge of the twitching asshole, building the heat in Izaya’s cries until Shizuo outright plunged the hard blade of his tongue deep inside him. 

The desperate mewls and whimpers were a pleasant buzz in his ears as his own hips thrust in time with the rolling motion of his tongue, and he bit down on the slick skin of the perineum when the tip of his cock brushed against the brick wall. Shizuo growled into the flesh between his teeth, rubbing his leaking cock just the slightest against the abrasive surface of the brick and shivering when Izaya arched sharply against the vibrations. Shizuo ate at him rapaciously as the rough brick dragged and caught on his cock, and he dug his fingers in where he held Izaya’s knees and couldn’t help the long, continuous snarl that escaped him as he tasted sweat and musk and _Izaya;_ he was drunk and _why does he taste so good, fuck._

Izaya bucked into the teeth and tongue that both soothed and stabbed at him, he was gasping and howling and he was right _there_ and he couldn’t stop it. His orgasm rippled a fearsome electricity down his spine, sparking in his ass and through his cock and fuck, Shizuo was there to catch it all in his mouth but he couldn’t even watch as his spunk squirted out because all he could see was blackness; he couldn’t even tell if his eyes were closed or not. 

Shizuo lapped at Izaya’s softening dick while he tried to put himself back together from the orgasm that left him in pieces, but he wasn’t given much time to recover as he was nearly thrown to the ground on his hands and knees. Izaya was still trying to uncross his eyes and only dimly felt a hand fisting in his hair and shoving his head to the ground while a thick thigh nudged his groin and spread his legs. 

He did feel it, though, when Shizuo knelt over him and sank his maw into his purpling shoulder where the arm had been dislocated. Izaya arched his back and hissed, incidentally rubbing against Shizuo’s hot, hard cock that was in between his cheeks. The teeth only dug in harder and his spent dick leapt pitifully in between his legs. A high pitched whine left him when he felt the ridge of a wet cockhead catch against his anus, grinding against him and he couldn’t stop his ass lifting up in want. Shizuo narrowed his eyes and let go of the shoulder, licking droplets of sweat that slid down the nape of a slim neck and began pushing in through the first ring of muscle. 

Izaya’s crimson eyes widened at the stretch and burn, and tears started to build along his lashes. Even though it hurt, it was a good hurt, an addictive ache that made his half hard dick swell and throb and wasn’t he just lucky to be the masochist to Shizu-chan’s sadist? A nail suddenly swept across one of his nipples, the surprise enough for him to relax his ass and let Shizuo slide in balls deep. There he paused, faintly shaking where he knelt over Izaya, and then began a rhythm sliding into the fluttering walls of muscle squeezing him and driving him on. 

A gasp was wrung out of him every time Shizuo rolled their hips together, feeling to him like the strong, invincible weight of a breaking wave. Every time he was rocked forward the cuts on the side of his face would drag along the pavement, the stench of blood combined with the aroma of their skin and sex making that same curious need rise within him; to be pushed beyond what he’d thought were his limits and free fall into the abyss Shizuo had created within him. Izaya’s eyes began to glaze over as he was brought to that precipice when their tempo increased, Shizuo grabbing hold of his shoulders and curling in his fingers, using that leverage to brutally move Izaya’s hips back onto every hard thrust he gave. High moans and keening yowls left Izaya’s bloodied lips as he could do nothing but be lead and maneuvered for their mutual pleasure, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the gravel and he felt himself teetering over something so powerful that he was genuinely afraid. 

A sharp smack echoed in the alley as Shizuo brought an open palm down onto the outside of his thigh so hard there was already a welt forming beneath his hand, and Izaya was brought to orgasm so unexpectedly that he expelled what little air he had in his lungs in a long, hitching breath as he shook and quaked and broke all over the filthy alleyway floor. It was a chain reaction all along his body, tightening every line of sinew to a level of agony, and creating a vice grip on the hard cock inside him so hot and wet and _tight_ that Shizuo had no choice but to release his spunk in long shuddering spurts that nearly had him cracking a rib, he was squeezing Izaya so harshly. 

After Shizuo decided he could safely stand, he slipped out of Izaya’s body and watched the frothy cum follow his limp cock and slide back onto smooth balls. Aw shit, he couldn’t resist. He lifted Izaya’s waist and set about cleaning him up, gulping down his own semen tinged with the taste of pure Izaya, and lifted an eyebrow he realized the flea had been still like a dead man for the last five minutes. After finishing up his aftercare and admiring that perfect round ass one last time, he stood up and used his foot to turn Izaya over onto his back. 

Shizuo shivered. Izaya was boneless, sprawled and unmoving with a heaving chest and lidded eyes. He would’ve guessed he was unconscious if not for the slight recognition he caught in the cloudy red eyes, and it was that look he was given that made goose bumps break out across his damp skin; the look of somebody ruined, somebody marked and god, even standing right before him the only thing he could smell was _himself,_ that bruised and battered and beautiful body wrapped in his scent like it was his own salacious ribbon, Izaya pretty and presented only for him. Shizuo’s nostrils flared and his eyes closed, letting that truth sink in. He stared down on Izaya for a while more before unbuttoning his white shirt that had become rumpled and soaked with sweat, draped it over Izaya’s prone form, locked gazes with him one last time, and conveyed a message. He then turned on his heel to collect his remaining clothes and dress himself, and left, walking out into the street without a word. He didn’t look back; he didn’t need to. 

Izaya lay there for countless minutes after he was alone. He stretched his arms above his head, rolling out the kinks and feeling the shift of the shirt spread out on him. That look had been a promise; his bones were heavy with it, with the imprint Shizuo had carved and left there. He could feel him everywhere, could taste him in the blood on his cracked lips. 

And yet, he couldn’t even feel chagrined at the irony of it all. Izaya was well and truly fucked. Or was it wooed? He knew that, but… a severe smile stretched across his face and danced alight in his eyes all the same.

“I really, really hate you, Shizuo.” 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab between myself and PreseaMoon, who doesn't exist here but you can find her on ffnet. I ended up taking over most of it tho. This was my first contribution for Durarara and Shizaya, so comments are extra appreciated! 
> 
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
